The Land of Robloxia
by ColorStorm
Summary: Why are Roblox severs so big anyways? Most people would prefer Minecraft Theres not that much fanfiction either
1. Chapter 1

"Today was the day. The day that we can finally go to visit the land of Robloxia. The day that-"Hey, you coming or what". "AGH get out of my room". "Gees I just" "NOW". "BUT". "MOM". "OK I'M LEAVING, by the way the portal closes in like an hour.".O_ O "um ok then cya in a week", he said as he left my room. WELP. Better get packing.

The portal wasn't too far away, but when I got there the portal was almost closing, so I signed in and sighed. "Welp, this is it". I stepped through the portal and instantly I was in Robloxia. "Wow this place is so crazy," I thought as I looked around me. "But where am I." "The " "AHHHH STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT -. Wait what were you saying" "please just leave me alone," he said as he died. OK then these people were crazy. Oh wait he's over there now that must be the spawn point or something. "Sorry I just reseted." "you mean reset."he died AGAIN. Ugh these people are insane. So I just make a cake and eat it or feed it to a giant noob, so like Steve or something. Whatever I'm leaving this place doesn't have a reason to actually be here, I thought as I watched someone drive a truck into the mouth of this thing but then it burped and the truck came flying my way. "AHH.' I screamed as I went to a different server. "You are in district 11 and you are being reaped for the Hunger Games." "NO now what." I said as I spawned in a circle along with 21 other people. In the middle there was food, water, and a poisonous sword. "huh, sweet sword."

The countdown began. Wait why would we need . OH NO. Not this. Anything but this. We're gonna have to fight each other to the death. NO WAY I don't want to loose all my stuff, I'm leaving. "Why am I in the lobby of an elevator." I said as I watched someone eat a cookie and then they got really fat. Ok I'm gonna see how stupid this really is. I stepped in the elevator with them and was soon teleported to another elevator with 5 other people in it. After awhile the elevator opened and we were watching Snoop Dogg. "NO NOT THIS ANYTHING BUT THIS." And then I left. Im innocent. I wonder what that means, I thought as I saw a knife hurtling towards me. "no," I said as I jumped out of the way. They prepared to throw another but then they got shot and we all went to the lobby. WHAT IS THIS PLACE. I said as I joined another game. "So the next minigame is

'just jump' hmm," I thought as we were all teleported outside and two giant Robloxians held the ends of the jump rope. "Why can't I move, wait its called 'just jump'." Then the rope started spinning and I jumped over it. "Well this is easy," I said as I jumped over it, as it kept getting faster and faster, "NO I can't take it anymore." I went to the lobby, only to find a dark red room. "Whats going on." "The room was light yellow before."

"well,well, well," a voice said, "looks like we have company." "trying to cheat out of your stay in Robloxia, classic I mean why do you think the servers are always so full. There is no way out. Once you're here you can never leave. Now, send her to the least popular prison RP, and lock her account, Hehehe, now we should prepare for the next ones trying to leave, our wonderfully, crazily insane, Land of Robloxia."

ÔÔÔÔÔ deck the ha - *dies* lls with boughs of holly *gets a throwing knife stuck in their head* fa la la la la la la la la *gets put in the rainbow factory (look it up its mlp btw)* ÔÔÔÔÔ *sings really high pitched and breaks the rainbow factory meaning no more rainbows for us D:*

 **No not the Rainbows you cursed person**

Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la

 **D: I AM TALKING TO YOU**

Don we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la la la la la  
 **AGH I WILL**  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la! See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la! Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la! Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la! While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la! Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la! Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la la la la! Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la! Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!  
 **00O WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU**  
AND AGAIN  
 **NO *throws a knife and kills them* FINALLY**


	2. HI PPLZ

**(A/N) So I fixed it**

 **anyways should I continue?**


End file.
